Estelle Malmström
Estelle Malmström is a fan character of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and is the primary protagonist of the fanfic Crimson Star Priestess. She is the second bearer of the Mark of the Crimson Star, making her the second Crimson Star Priestess in history. Estelle possesses an extremely strong special ability thanks to her powers by being the Crimson Star Priestess. Her powers allows her to materialize and bring to life monsters and effects of Duel Monsters cards without using a Duel Disk, allowing her to freely control them similar to Akiza Izinski. Design Apperance Estelle is a young adult who is a bit above of average height. She has very pale skin, oval glasses and blue eyes, and chestnut brown hair. Her hair is chest-long and half-wavy, and her bangs are covering her forehead. Her outfit consists of a black long-sleeved top which is covered by a red short-sleeved jacket with two pockets. She also wears jeans and black boots that reach to below her knees. Underneath her black top, she wears a necklace she got from Yusei Fudo on her first Christmas Eve in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension. The necklace is of silver and has the shape of a feather. Estelle's first Duel Disk she ever used is a similar model to Yusei's. She later receives a standard Duel Disk from Blister when she is invited to the Fortune Cup. It is a white version with magenta gems. Estelle's Warrior Form consists of a red top that only covers her bust along with a wine-red armor decorated with red dots that goes around her body above her abdomen and reaches up to both her shoulders. She has a small red collar going around her neck. Her arms are almost covered by long red gloves that include wine-red scales on the lower part of the arms. She has red short shorts with a small embroidered decoration on the right side, but the belt part is wine-red. Her wine-red stockings reaches to the middle of her thighs and are slightly ripped at the edge and the red boots with heels and wine-red decorations reaches nearly to her knees. On the pre-WRGP party, Estelle wore a dark blue strapped dress with a deep cleavage and white decorations around the collar and tiny white sequins at the edge of the dress. She also wore long white gloves and dark blue pumps, and the silver feather necklace. Personality Estelle has autistic behavior which makes her life a bit difficult. She used to have social axiety and misunderstood discussions and conversations often, and she got bullied in school in the past, and that made her very insecure and isolated. But she became better after all the training and practice she had with her mother back in her dimension. Thanks to that she became wise and views the world around realistically. Now, Estelle is a calm, kind, polite and caring young woman, but still a bit shy. She's kinda quiet, but opens up when she's around people she trusts and feels comfortable with. She can sometimes say some funny comments. She can be very protective when it comes to her friends and people she knows and wishes to help them as much as she can. She tends to get furious and nervous over small trifles. Unconsciously, she can change from shy to brave in different situations. In the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Pre-World_Racing_Grand_Prix Pre-World Racing Grand Prix] arc, she started to be a bit strict, mature and responsible. Once she got to learn more of her mission in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension, she began training herself to become strong enough to protect her friends and people she loved from Iliaster's wrath. Her deepest wish is to protect her friends and see them achieve their happiness, especially Yusei's. Abilities Estelle's power comes from her Mark of the Crimson Star, blessed by the Crimson Dragon, making her the second bearer of the Mark of the Crimson Star in history. One of her abilities enables her to materialize monsters and effects of Duel Monsters cards without a Duel Disk, and even summon several monsters at the same time. Being the Crimson Star Priestess, she has the unique ability to lend some strength from the Signers and give some of her own strength to them if necessary. Estelle can sense and communicate with Duel Monsters Spirits. Her most notable spirit partners are Galaxy Serpent and Star Eater. She is also able to travel to the Duel Monsters Spirit World anytime. She also has an ability to sense the Signers whenever they're in danger or gets hurt, or are distressed by something. In addition to this, she can locate the Signers faster and come to their aid. In other words, she shares a bond with the six Signers. When Estelle learned she had more powers than unexpected, and that the anime version she watched back in her dimension was going to be crueler and brutal, she started using them to develop herself and take the next step. She can now transform into Warrior Form and use weapons, her mainly weapon being a katana, and cast special moves on her enemies. But there are limits to her powers. In the Pre-World Racing Grand Prix arc, it was revealed the Meklord Emperors had an immunity against her powers and Estelle ended up getting hurt several times whenever she tried fighting the Meklord Emperors. Estelle can heal herself fast if she gets hurt, but only if those moves that hit her have a connection to the Duel Monsters Spirit World and related powers. If she gets shot by a normal gun, it would hurt her just as much as a normal human being and make her unable to heal herself. Estelle got to learn a song that has a mysterious power, but she rarely uses it. The first time she used the song was when she fought against her dark side during the finale of the Dark Signers arc. Etymology The name Estelle is a French name for "Star". Biography History Estelle came from a dimension where the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise was nothing but a game and cartoon. She lived together with her mother, father, and their dog. She had no friends and lived quite an isolated life. She started missing having a few friends, but because of her insecure side and her autistic behaviors, it prevented her from creating a bond of friendship with anyone. That's why she often fled to the world of anime and imagined herself being a character she made up in said anime and be more brave and open. She was often bullied at school that one day she had enough and stayed at home for a long time. Her mother found the solution to let her finish her education via the Internet. Estelle began showing interest to the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise when she was 19 years old and began collecting Duel Monsters cards and watching the cartoons, especially the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's season. Estelle got sent to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's dimension by the Crimson Dragon when she got involved in a bus accident. She was found by Rally Dawson and Blitz Boylston in an alleyway in the Satellite before they brought her unconscious body to Yusei's hideout. She woke up, first feeling lost and confused of how she ended up in a fictional dimension. Yusei and his friends suspected her being a spy from Sector Security, which she could understand why, but acted as if she was suffering from amnesia. She was close to leave, not wanting to impose and raise more suspicions about her identity, when Yusei and his friends agreed to that she could stay in Yusei's place. A Link Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OCs